An Agent's Toughest Battle
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: When JJ is given the worst news, it will affect the entire BAU...and become one agent's biggest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

An Agent's Biggest Enemy  
>Chap. 1-The Target<br>Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of CBS.

1000 Hours  
>BAU HQ<br>Quantico, VA  
>The team watched in quiet surprise as JJ rushed out of her office and pushed Garcia out of the way and enter the restroom. Emily and Garcia followed her in, and found their friend hunched over the porcelain toilet bowl, vomiting the contents of her stomach.<br>"Jayge? You OK?" Garcia knelt next to the woman, rubbing her back. Prentiss wet a towel and handed it to her. JJ took the towel and wiped her mouth, sitting up against the cool metal and resting her face against it.  
>"Yah, I'm OK. It must have been something I ate." The other two glance at each other and shrug. They knew that something more was up, but both were hoping it was another baby.<br>"Ok, well, if you need one of us to drive you home, we will," replied Penelope. JJ nodded, and stood up, flushing the toilet as the three women exited the stall. She washed her hands and refreshed her lipstick before turning around.  
>"Thanks, but I don't think that is necessary. I am fine." Garcia and Prentiss looked at each other and shrugged. "Besides, I have a case. We better get to the meeting room." The three women exited the bathroom and made their way to the meeting room to brief about the newest case, the severity of which caused the events of JJ's illness to move to the back of their minds.<p>

1300 Hours  
>Somewhere over Ohio<br>JJ sat in a quiet corner, by herself, watching the team interact. She smiled as Spencer won a round of cards against Prentiss, and sighed as she watched Hotch and Rossi discuss sports. What was happening to her was NOT another baby, unfortunately, but she wasn't yet ready to talk about it to anyone. She hadn't even told Will yet, after her doctor phoned her early that morning. She had received some bad news, but was determined not to let it interfere with her job.  
>She realized a little too late that Derek had settled in next to her. She looked up at him, and he smiled.<br>"You seemed distracted earlier. Is something bothering you?" JJ shook her head. Morgan raised an eyebrow.  
>"You're a bad liar. But I can understand if you don't want to talk about it. Just remember-all of us-we're here for you." JJ nodded.<br>"I know. Thanks." Morgan smiled lightly, and nodded.  
>"Of course." JJ smiled back at him, and watched as he headed back towards Prentiss and Reid. She looked out the window, then sighed and pulled out her tablet computer, and flipped to Google. She also pulled out her phone, and dialed Garcia.<br>"Garcia, is my computer clear, or can you see my history?"  
>"I can't unless you tell me to, sweetie. Why, what's up?"<br>"Just wondering, in case we get something in the case. I just always wondered how you knew all of that…" JJ knew her voice sounded hollow.  
>"Yah. Are you sure you're OK?"<br>"Yes, Garcia, I'm great." She could hear Garcia snort in the background, but luckily, the girl didn't push it.  
>"Anything else, Blondie?"<br>"Nope. Thanks."  
>"Anytime." JJ hung up and took a deep breath before reaching for the tablet again. She turned off the machine, and replaced it in her bag.<p>

End of Chap.1


	2. Chapter 2

An Agent's Biggest Enemy

Chap. 2-I'm Telling

Disclaimer: In this Chap., JJ reveals her secret, but only to a few people.

1900 Hours

Somewhere in Arkansas

The team had been in Arkansas for several hours now, and JJ was coming unglued. Finally, Hotch had a satisfactory rough profile, and had dismissed them for the evening. Now, JJ was sitting in the small hotel room she was sharing with Prentiss, and staring at the phone in her hand. How was she going to tell Will about the awful news entering their lives? How would little Henry handle it. She took another deep breath, and contemplated-if she was Spencer, what would Spencer do? Spencer would write a math equation. JJ was no dummy, but she also was no genius, so that wouldn't work. Hotch would keep it in, buried so deep, so it wouldn't affect his work. Prentiss might tell Hotch, and likely herself. Morgan-well, he would crack jokes about it. But JJ could do none of those things, because she was JJ, and she didn't operate like that.

With trembling fingers, she dialed home. Will answered on the first ring; she knew the caller ID had displayed her number, and he was expecting her to call as she always did, at least once in the evening, to say goodnight, and tell her boys she loved them. She breathed again as Will answered, and spoke to her in his soft, rolling accent.

"Hi, baby. I was just about to put Henry down for the night." She smiled, picturing her son in his little green dinosaur onsie-a gift from Spencer.

"Aww. Let me talk to him," she replied, as Will held the receiver to the baby's ear. She listened as he said good night and that he loved her. She smiled, and replied back.

"Mommy loves you, too, Henry. When Mommy gets home, Aunt Penelope wants to take you to the movies, OK? Be good for Daddy. Can Mommy talk to Daddy again?" The little boy handed his father back the receiver, and she heard Will speaking again.

"Thank you. Honey, did you hear from the doctor yet?" JJ choked up momentarily; she had to remind herself that her partner couldn't see her nodding her head.

"Yes, dear." She paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"You sound upset. Let me put Henry to bed, and I'll call you right back so we can talk."

"Ok, thanks." They hung up, and JJ resumed staring at the phone. A little while later, it rang, and she answered immediately.

"Jenny, sweetheart. I am here. Talk to me." She sighed, and paused, grasping for the right words.

"It's uh-it's breast cancer. They did all the tests, and the spot they found-it tested positive." Just then, she heard Prentiss's key in the lock, and stood to move into the bathroom, closing herself in so that her friend and colleague couldn't hear. It was silent on the other end of the line, for long enough that JJ began to think that he had hung up.

"Honey?"

"I'm here, Jenny. I just-um-I needed a minute to process this. OK, so what do we do?"

"Well, when we get back home, I have to go in and see a specialist. Dr. Warner emailed me a list of them in the DC area. And I checked the regulations-I don't have to tell anyone yet…at the Bureau, I mean. I mean, I WILL, of course, but-" She stopped when Will cut her off.

"Baby, look. Nothing needs to be decided tonight. I know better than to ask you to come home early, but please, maybe you should talk to Spencer-I know how close you two are. "

"Are you-are you sure? You don't think we should wait and see what the doctor says?" He sighed, and she could hear him shake his head.

"No, honey. I don't think you should wait. Besides, I know you-you'll drive yourself sick with worry, and you'll try to keep it in. Besides, I am betting that the others know already that something is up." She smiled lightly-how well he knew her and the Team.

"You're right. I guess I should say something. But I suppose decorum dictates that I start with Hotch."

"To hell with decorum, Jenn. Tell whomever you damn well please." She allowed herself to giggle at that.

"I will. Thanks, honey."

"Of course, baby. I love you. Sleep well, and my best to the others."

"I love you. I will see you soon." She hung up, and sighed again. She placed the phone in her pocket, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired-she WAS tired. And she heard Emily preparing her things for the next day, trying hard not to interrupt. JJ wondered how much Prentiss had actually heard, for she realized that the walls were not sound-proof, and as she washed her hands and returned to the main room, she could feel Prentiss's eyes on her.

"Everything OK?"

"Yup. Will just put Henry to bed," She paused for a moment, before continuing. "Say, Em. I noticed that the bar downstairs is open until 3 am. You up for a drink? My treat." Emily looked at her again, and then nodded.

"Ok. Let me just put on my shoes," she said, indicating her heels on the floor near the bed where she'd kicked them off when she'd returned from dinner with the others. A few minutes later, JJ had rounded up the Team, and they all gathered at a table in the corner of the lounge.

JJ took a few minutes to let them settle in before clearing her throat. The others fell silent, and exchanged looks. She took a deep inhale, and on her exhale, she began her story.

"OK, so you know how I went to the doctor last week and that I have been feeling ill? Well, um, this morning, my doctor called me. They know what's wrong. And um-wow, this is going to be harder than I thought-"she was interrupted by Spencer.

"JJ, are you pregnant again?" She shook her head as Prentiss shushed him.

"No, Spence. Though I wish I was. Henry is starting to ask for a sibling. No, it's something a little bit more serious than that. Um. Ok, I think I am just going to say it. I have breast cancer. But-they caught it early, and we're going to deal with it, and I have a list of the best doctors in DC, and Will is being so great right now…" She trailed off as her words were met with stunned silence. Of course they would be stunned, she thought, hell, I am stunned. She fell silent, and let the wave of shock pass over the table. After a few moments, Spencer stood up, excusing himself, and headed for the elevators as the others sighed.

Rossi and Prentiss spoke at the same time.

"JJ, if you need anything, let me know," they both grinned, and quietly excused themselves. Morgan followed suit, giving her the same sentiment, and then she was alone with Hotch. He looked her over, sipped his drink and then spoke.

"You should have come to me first." She nodded, and then replied.

"I know. I am sorry. But I only found out this morning, and Will said that I should tell everyone, and I knew if I told you this morning, you wouldn't have let me come. I just needed one more case, Aaron." Hotch nodded, and sipped his drink again, finishing it.

"Ok. I understand. When we return to DC, please let me know how much time you'll need to fight this." She nodded, and smiled tightly.

"Of course." He stood, and spoke once more.

"And, for the time being, I will keep it between all of us; Strauss doesn't need to know yet. And, um, I will talk to Spencer. He's rooming with me; since the episode where he was sleepwalking and started singing Bob Dylan, Rossi has requested to room with Morgan. I have Jack; I am used to being awakened at odd hours." JJ gave a laugh, and nodded.

"Thank you." He nodded, and disappeared into the elevator, and JJ remained behind for a little longer, nursing a glass of red wine, and smiling at the irony-it was supposed to be a cancer fighter. She sighed, and paid the check, and returned to her room, where she found Prentiss already asleep. She settled into bed a little while later, knowing that sleep was futile.

End of Chap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

An Agent's Biggest Enemy, part 3

Come Together

JJ hadn't known that Hotch called an emergency team meeting in his suite following JJ's announcement. He had called the team together to get them to discuss their next moves, for they all knew that JJ wouldn't ask for time off, nor would she admit to feeling badly. They knew she saw her role as caretaker and substitute mom, but now it was time for them to mother HER.

Reid would have Henry watch, along with Garcia, in case JJ needed treatment or to rest. Morgan was going to cover her watches, Garcia and Prentiss were taking over case presentation, and Rossi was going to cook for her. Hotch himself was fully prepared to order JJ to stay home-he'd give her a few weeks to see if she came to him, but otherwise, he had no qualms about that kind of action, this time.

After JJ fell asleep, Prentiss awoke, and began making calls. Soon, JJ was due on the 8 am flight to DC, Will was going to meet her, and Garcia was flying out to cover for JJ. When they returned to DC, a replacement agent was on hand to relieve JJ temporarily while she underwent treatment.

0800 Hours

Somewhere in Arkansas

JJ awoke that morning feeling ill again. She made quick use of the toilet in her hotel room, and while Prentiss tried to ignore it, JJ suspected that Emily overheard. Neither woman said anything, though, and they continued on dressing and preparing for the long day ahead.

As JJ arrived downstairs, Hotch met her at the elevator.

"Don't get upset at me, but I am sending you home. Garcia will be joining us in a little while. I have arranged for you to ride with the Director of the Regional Field Office, the jet will take off from the local airstrip in thirty-five minutes. Will is meeting you at HQ. Don't make me have to call Strauss and order you home." JJ wet her lips, and put a hand on her hip, ready to yell at him. She wasn't allowed, as Spencer appeared.

"Jayge? Do what we say, for once. Let us take care of you like you have for us. I will be driving you to the airstrip. Morgan and Prentiss are loading your things. It won't be the same, but we will make it without you." She couldn't argue with Spencer, mostly because the kid just made logical sense. He was right…she wasn't happy about it, but he was right.

"FINE. But I want it known that I am doing this against my will, and ONLY to follow a direct order. And I WILL be saying so in my report." Hotch nodded, an eyebrow raised. He knew that this was how JJ expressed her annoyance.

"I understand. I will meet with you when we return to discuss this further. Feel better, ok?" He stepped aside, letting Spencer take her arm and lead her out the door. He sighed…losing JJ on this case was going to suck. But he'd be damned if he had any part in losing her for good. He smiled a little at Prentiss, who had appeared at his side.

"You did the right thing, Hotch. And Reid and JJ, well, they're close. He'll make sure she's OK." Hotch nodded. It still felt a little bit like a betrayal, but what could he do?

"I know. But we have a case. As soon as Dr. Reid returns, we'll head over to PD." Prentiss raised her eyebrow now-they weren't going to discuss it?

"Got it. I will call ahead."

"Thank you."

End Chap. 3


End file.
